1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pet and animal grooming, particularly claw trimming.
2. Prior Art
The current invention is an electronic method and apparatus that will externally sense and identify the position of live tissue within an animal claw, including opaque claws that completely prevent visual identification of live tissue (quick) position. It is well known by veterinarians and pet groomers that accidental cutting of an animal claw quick causes pain, bleeding and possible infection in the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,321 issued Feb. 21, 2006 to Rodgers describes a device where a optical source illuminates a portion of an animal nail, and an optical sensor receives light from the illuminated portion. A processor generates a signal level, and differentiates between a “quick” signal level range (arising from illuminated living tissue in the nail) and a “nail” signal level range (arising from illuminating a nail portion with no living tissue). An indicator informs a user when the signal level is in the quick or nail range, determining the location of living tissue within the nail. Source(s) and sensor(s) may be mounted on an animal nail clipper, with illumination by the source and collection of light for receiving by the sensor occurring at a position relative to a blade so that when the signal level is within the nail range and the clipper is actuated to cut the nail, cutting of the living-tissue-containing portion of the animal nail is avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,356 issued Nov. 21, 2006 to Huggans describes a claw cutter which incorporates a sensor device and scan system technology into a hand-held trimming device that locates the location for a proper cut, avoiding cutting the quick and avoiding pain to the animal. The scan system technology may include a light sensor, an infrared sensor, a laser sensor, an ultrasonic sensor, or an intensity transducer. A control circuit determines the position status of the cutting device and via audible and or visual alert advises the clipper operator that the clippers are positioned in either an unsafe zone or a safe zone for cutting the claw.
These prior art patents describe possible scanning methods for theoretically sensing an animal quick, including infrared, ultrasonic, light/laser optical, pulse oximetery and other scanning technologies.